Le Temps d'un Sourire
by Wi Seong
Summary: Lui, il. Seul dans son grand appartement clair, vivant au ralenti, étouffé par sa vie, étouffé par son passé, étouffé par sa tristesse... Lorsqu'il va rencontrer l'Ange, une partie de ses automatismes vont basculer... DBSK - TVXQ
1. Chapter 1

Séoul, 24 Décembre.  
Température extérieure : -2°C

Une fois de plus il se retrouvait seul la veille de Noël.  
Est-ce que cette date avait-elle désormais pour lui une réelle importance ? Même lui l'ignorait, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il renonça à lutter contre sa fatigue désespérée, même en cette veille de Noël, pour aller se réfugier contre la seule chaleur qu'il possédait jusqu'alors, son épaisse couette, dans le but de combler le trou béant de sa solitude, trou qui de jours en jours semblait s'agrandir et se faire de plus en plus douloureux…

Tout était désormais calme, trop calme peut être.  
Seuls les bruits lointains de l'animation hivernale tentaient de briser la coquille glacée dans laquelle était enfermé le vaste appartement.  
Seule la lumière des lampadaires se frayant un passage entre les ouvertures des volets venait apporter un semblant de chaleur aux pièces dures et froides.  
Seule la respiration signifiée par le mouvement régulier de l'épaisse couette blanche montrait encore un semblant de vie…

Les larmes avaient arrêté de couler depuis quelques temps déjà, le rendant plus froid et impénétrable aux yeux des autres.

Eux, les autres… qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de tout façon ? Puisqu'il avait de toute façon tout foutu en l'air, il ne méritait plus aucune attention. Il était seul depuis bien trop longtemps pour que l'envie de changer ce qui était maintenant son destin ne lui vienne à l'esprit.

La température froide de la pièce mêlée au balancier régulier de la pendule annihila son esprit pour le plonger dans une torpeur profonde, le menant dans une contrée où ses rêves refoulés reprenaient leur juste place.


	2. Chapter 2

Cette nuit là fut froide, plus froide encore que les précédentes, laissant sur les panneaux de verre des baies vitrées une fine couche de givre blanc, rendant l'atmosphère plus pure et feutrée encore.

C'était Noël, deux heures du matin et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La sensation d'une présence l'avait fait se réveiller. Il avait pourtant fait attention comme chaque soir de bien verrouiller sa porte… Se levant en tâtonnant du pied à terre pour alors trouver l'interrupteur, une lumière se diffusa dans la pièce, caressant de sa lueur les différents meubles de bois blanc de l'appartement.

Le loquet était fermé. Un soupir, puis il se retourna pour aller retrouver la tiédeur de ses draps. Il sursauta et s'arrêta. Quelqu'un était assit dans son Chesterfield blanc. Il semblait dormir, ou peut être elle ? Il ne savait pas. On aurait dit un ange, vêtu d'un fin gilet blanc à peine fermé, dévoilant sa gorge et l'une de ses épaules et d'un pantalon clair, seuls ses cheveux d'un noir ébène contrastaient avec sa peau laiteuse.

Une tranquillité singulière émanait de l'être, il ne savait à vrai dire pas comment le qualifier. Son corps à la fois recroquevillé et lâché dans le lourd fauteuil de cuir clair amenait une force fragile qui le rassurait. Il s'approcha de lui, lentement, craignant de le réveiller de son sommeil angélique, et s'accroupit pour découvrir un visage d'une étonnante pureté. Ses traits étaient plus fins encore que ceux d'un homme, presque approchant la féminité en mêlant une certaine masculinité dans les courbes de sa mâchoire. Ses yeux fermés laissaient se déployer de longs cils noirs, rendant le visage plus fin encore qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Un ange…

On aurait dit un ange…

Sans savoir ce qui le poussait à faire ça, il osa lever la main pour lui écarter une mèche de ses cheveux tombant sur son visage, sans y avoir pensé avant, il frôla sa peau et sursauta de lui-même. Elle était à la fois douce et froide comme du marbre.

Brusquement, son vis-à-vis ouvrit les yeux, le fixant de ses prunelles bleues. Ils se retrouvèrent alors aussi surpris l'un que l'autre, le regard plongé dans l'autre, sans savoir lequel était le plus étonné.

Il tenta de faire un mouvement et baissa la tête, peut être gêné.

Lorsqu'il la releva, plus rien. Il avait disparu. Etrangement, il tendit les doigts pour toucher le sofa et ne sentit que la froideur du cuir blanc. Comme si jamais personne ne s'était tenu là. Seule une petite plume de duvet blanche était posée au creux d'un capiton. Semblablement à une trace d'un passage.

Il ne se posa pas plus de question, souvent étonné par ce que la vie lui réservait, ne se doutant pas que cette surprise là était plus différente encore de celles qu'il avait rencontré auparavant, et alla s'enfouir sous sa lourde couette de neige.


	3. Chapter 3

Une douce lumière blanche s'échappait de l'extérieur pour aller caresser les volumes de l'appartement, s'infiltrant dans chaque recoin de la grande pièce servant de chambre, illuminant le Chesterfield.

Un corps encore endormi était étendu le long du matelas du grand lit de fer clair, apaisé par les musiques festives se déroulant dans la ville tout autour.

Il ne tarda pas à se réveiller, dérangé par la sonnerie de son réveil qui une fois de plus avait décidé de se détraquer. D'un coup d'avant bras, le malheureux alla s'écraser contre le parquet, laissant juste le temps d'entendre une fin de sonnerie avant de se déclarer comme définitivement inutilisable. Un grommellement se fit entendre pour laisser place à une chevelure complètement en désordre.

Il tourna la tête vers le fauteuil blanc, avant de se rendre compte que la plume blanche était toujours là, comme un signal, un rappel.

Qui était-il ?

Cette question venait d'être reposée une fois de plus, rapidement chassée par la forte lumière qui venait de s'emparer totalement de la pièce, les volets étant été ouverts.

Noël… Jour de fête qui semblait si lointain maintenant dans son esprit. Quand était le dernier Noël heureux qu'il avait vécu ?

Il décida cependant de sortir affronter le froid. Attrapant un jean laissé sur l'accoudoir d'une chaise, il boutonna une chemise blanche pour ensuite enfiler par-dessus un pull en laine grise, accompagnée d'une veste noire.

Ses clefs tintèrent dans le vaste appartement, dernier bruit laissé de la journée, lorsqu'il referma la lourde porte de bois.

De l'extérieur, il paraissait être un jeune homme normal, partant rejoindre sa petite amie de cette façon d'être si bien habillé. De l'intérieur, il était juste un jeune homme accablé par la tristesse, vide et seul.

La rue était pleine de monde, chacun riant, s'exclamant bruyamment ou s'extasiant sur la beauté des rues décorées et illuminées. Il observa chaque détail de cette ambiance, une lueur nostalgique brillant dans son regard, accompagné d'un faible sourire comme timide lorsqu'une petite fille le regarda longuement dans les yeux avant de laisser s'échapper un bref éclat de rire, signe d'une jeunesse encore farouche et innocente.

Comme chaque fois qu'il sortait, il se dirigea vers un vendeur ambulant de boissons chaudes. Un grand pot en carton de chocolat chaud à la main, il se dirigea vers un parc peu traversé et s'assit sur un banc. Le regard perdu dans le vide. Il serra le pot de carton dans ses mains, profitant de la chaleur du breuvage avant d'y porter ses lèvres et de laisser couler dans sa gorge le liquide à la fois amère et sucré, semblable à un rappel du goût de la vie qu'il menait. Un petit oiseau se posa non loin de lui, picorant le sol à la recherche de quelque nourriture. Il plongea sa main dans l'une de ses poches pour en ressortir un sachet de miettes de pain qu'il gardait toujours avec lui. L'ouvrant doucement, il jeta quelques miettes à la petite créature qui se précipita dessus avant de lever la tête vers lui pour piailler brièvement, rapidement contentée par de nouvelles miettes jetées à terre. Ce jeu dura quelques instants avant que l'oiseau ne se décide à repartir, visiblement contenté par la nourriture jetée du ciel.

Cet évènement marqua la fin de sa sortie, le ciel commençant à s'assombrir. Il était en effet resté toute l'après-midi dans le parc, s'étant levé tard dans la matinée et la faim commençait à se faire ressentir. Il passa au marché du coin acheter quelques provisions puis rentra en direction de son appartement.

Arrivé à sa porte, il sortit ses clefs pour ouvrir la porte claire et se faufila dans la vaste pièce, refermant l'entrée derrière lui.


	4. Chapter 4

Laissant le trousseau de clefs dans le panier d'osier du meuble de l'entrée, il se dirigea vers la pièce lui servant de chambre pour le redécouvrir, assis à la même place dans son fauteuil de cuir blanc. Sans ne rien laisser paraître, il plongea son regard dans le sien avant de se détourner pour attraper un cintre de son armoire.

« N'es-tu pas surpris ? »

Au son de cette voix à la fois masculine et douce, il marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis accrocha sa veste sombre pour ensuite se retourner.

« Le devrai-je ? interrogea-t-il en allant se débarrasser de ses chaussures.  
- Normalement, oui, affirma l'étranger en penchant la tête, intrigué.  
- Un thé ? »

Le nouveau venu acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il alla faire chauffer de l'eau avant de revenir, un plateau où étaient posées deux tasses de verre dans les mains, d'où s'échappait un nuage de vapeur, embaumant la pièce d'un parfum sucré de fruits rouges. Posant le plateau sur une table basse il s'assit sur un tabouret pour ensuite tendre l'une des tasses à l'inconnu, lequel tendit ses longs doigts fins pour prendre avec précaution la tasse brulante.

« Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il  
- Hum… je n'en sais trop rien… répondit évasivement le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène, le regard plongé dans les tourbillons du liquide doré  
- C'est sensé être une réponse ? fit-il en levant les yeux au plafond, légèrement agacé  
- C'est vrai, je l'admet. Il fait froid dehors n'est-ce pas ? s'amusa l'étranger  
- Je comprends par cette réponse que je n'aurai…  
- … pas de réponse ? C'est exact ! l'interrompit il les yeux rieurs »

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de souffler sur son breuvage brûlant. Après tout, on était aujourd'hui Noël, ne pouvait-il pas le laisser rester chez lui ? Son grand appartement avait bien de la place pour un, il en avait tout aussi bien pour deux.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula silencieusement. Comme si la présence d'un inconnu était normale, et presque transparente. Il se contentait de lui jeter des coups d'œil de temps à autre, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne tentait pas de s'immiscer dans sa vie. Et non, en effet, l'étranger se contentait de l'observer, assit dans le lourd fauteuil blanc, les jambes repliées contre son torse, des mimiques différentes s'affichant tour à tour à son visage, comme un commentaire de chaque acte du vrai locataire du lieu.

Tard dans la soirée, il finit par se tourner vers le Chesterfield et son occupant.

« Si tu as décidé de rester ici, on devrait peut être savoir à qui l'on a à faire ?  
- Tu n'as pas tort c'est vrai… répondit l'inconnu, sans pour autant dévoiler son identité »

Il haussa un sourcil, interdit devant une attitude aussi singulière que celle-ci, puis tendit sa main.

« Yunho »

Son vis-à-vis haussa à son tour un sourcil, surpris d'une telle présentation. Il avança également sa main et la lui frôla pour l'empoigner légèrement, faisant légèrement sursauter le dénommé Yunho au contact de sa peau douce mais froide, égale à son apparence angélique.

« JaeJoong »

Ils savaient désormais qui était qui. Etait-ce mieux ? Leur identité allait en tout cas facilité leurs échanges.

Chacun hocha la tête, comme pour sceller une relation d'entente, l'accord de l'un pour qu'il reste vivre, le remerciement de l'autre pour le laisser vivre dans un lieu qui ne lui appartenait pas. Tout était dit silencieusement. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, mais l'atmosphère les liait. L'un par son apparence froide, l'autre par son intérieur glacé. Le dénommé JaeJoong resta cependant dans le fauteuil, malgré qu'il eut l'offre de dormir dans le lit.

« Je ne voudrais pas te déranger…  
- J'irai dormir dans le canapé, évidemment, le coupa Yunho, un sourire un brin gêné apparaissant sur son visage, peu habituée à une situation pareille.  
- J'aime bien ton Chesterfield, le rassura le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau, en souriant, d'un sourire qui lui était franc »

Il resta donc dans le fauteuil, tandis que Yunho alla se coucher, non sans lui avoir demandé auparavant de détourner le regard tandis qu'il se déshabillait pour ensuite se glisser sous ses draps.

« Tu as peur que je te saute dessus ? s'en amusa JaeJoong en balançant ses jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir du siège  
- Je suis pudique, ignora Yunho en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il le vit prendre ses aises, et fais gaffe à mon fauteuil, j'y tiens ! »

JaeJoong éclata de rire avant de se repositionner convenablement sur ledit fauteuil.  
La petite lampe de chevet cessa de procurer de la lumière après que le réel locataire du lieu ait tendu les doigts vers l'interrupteur, plongeant la pièce dans une obscurité complète.

Seule la respiration de sous les draps tentait de briser le silence total de l'appartement, accompagné par le doux bruit du balancier de l'horloge suspendue près de la porte d'entrée.

Du Chesterfield, JaeJoong observait l'endroit où Yunho dormait, avant d'esquisser un sourire pour laisser la nuit s'emparer de lui et envelopper les deux êtres de son épaisse cape de velour.

*

La lumière hivernale caressa de ses rayons blancs le visage endormi de Yunho, seul moment où ses traits se décontractaient pour laisser s'échapper toute la douleur qu'il contenait à l'intérieur de lui-même. Une ombre était penchée sur lui, un léger sourire étiré aux lèvres.

Un mouvement, puis un second, et il s'éveilla en s'étirant, avant de jeter machinalement un regard vers le fauteuil clair. Plus personne. Sans se l'avouer, il était déçu. Même si cette personne disant s'appeler JaeJoong lui était inconnue, avoir une présence auprès de lui l'avait apaisé, même pour un jour. Inexplicablement il se sentait plus protégé. A cette pensée, il se crispa pour ensuite se lever, effleurant de la pointe de ses pieds le parquet froid de la vaste pièce.

Tout était froid chez lui… et l'idée d'avoir un peu plus de chaleur rien que par une présence réussissait à le rendait nerveux. L'habitude d'être seul, l'habitude de n'avoir personne sur qui compter, l'habitude d'être celui qui dirigeait sa vie, ses actions et ses pensées. Cette habitude s'étant ancrée au plus profond de lui-même, et même si parfois, une once de lucidité lui faisait réaliser qu'une habitude n'est pas forcément bonne, la peur de la nouveauté le faisait rester ce qu'il était.

Un homme profondément blessé et craintif de tout ce qui l'entourait.


	5. Chapter 5

JaeJoong se fit peu à peu une place dans le vaste appartement, apparaissant et disparaissant aussi rapidement que le vent. Yunho ne lui demandait pas pourquoi, il avait compris qu'il n'y avait pas de question à se poser.

C'était comme ça.

Aussi simplement que ça.

Souvent, l'Ange, car il avait fini par le surnommer de cette façon, au plus grand désespoir de la victime, restait quelque jours pour ensuite disparaître, une semaine ou deux, parfois plus, parfois moins. Pendant ces périodes d'absence, Yunho ressentait un vide, il ne savait pas l'expliquer mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il manquait quelqu'un. L'appartement semblait plus vide, plus froid et plus encore, chacun de ses pas semblaient résonner d'une manière particulièrement sonore, lui rappelant sans cesse combien il était seul.

Lorsqu'il revenait, il ne laissait rien paraître, ou du moins il essayait. La tentative de se cacher à lui-même sa joie à la vue de ce retour lui semblait imperceptible, pourtant ses changements d'humeur étaient plus visibles qu'il ne le pensait aux yeux de JaeJoong.

C'est lors d'une énième disparition qu'il laissa éclater sa colère sourde aux yeux de l'Ange. Bizarrement, il fut le premier étonné de sa propre colère, n'étant guère habitué à montrer ses sentiments, encore moins à une personne qui lui était proprement étrangère quelques semaines plus tôt.

Il amorça d'une voix posée et froide, comme il savait le faire lorsqu'il avait affaire à un problème dont il ne supportait pas l'existence :

« Pourquoi ?  
- C'est original comme question, fit l'Ange en riant légèrement, parfaitement conscient que le rire n'était actuellement pas la meilleur des réponses,  
- Je ne plaisante pas. Tu pars, tu reviens, pourquoi ? reprit Yunho le regard sombre, peut être même triste »

Et une énième fois, l'accusé ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser un sourcil, convaincu qu'une fois de plus il le laisserait tranquille.

Mauvaise réponse…

« Arrête… Arrête ! Si tu veux vivre ici, alors vis ici, si tu ne veux vivre ici, alors pars. Mais n'agis pas comme si tu étais le seul à avoir des sentiments. Tu n'as pas l'air de t'en rendre compte mais je ne suis pas un bloc de pierre sans vie, j'ai des sentiments moi aussi. Tu n'as pas l'air de t'en rendre compte mais j'ai un passé, tu sembles ignorer combien j'aimerai avoir une vie normale. Tes départs et tes retours incessants sont juste douloureux…  
- Douloureux… ? fit JaeJoong le regard soudain empreint d'une peine immense,  
- Ils me rappellent combien je suis seul… »

Yunho alla s'asseoir dans le Chesterfield blanc, désormais devenu propriété de l'Ange, lequel alla le rejoindre, s'asseyant sur l'un des accoudoirs de cuir pour passer un bras autour des épaules de l'homme qui paraissait désormais tellement fragile à l'image des perles de cristal dégoulinant de ses yeux sombres.

Longtemps, les deux silhouettes restèrent immobiles, silencieuses, entourées par une fine enveloppe qu'elles seules connaissaient. Et Yunho s'endormit, des traces de gouttes salées empreintes sur sa peau dorée, porté par l'Ange qui l'installa sous sa lourde couette laiteuse avant de s'enfouir lui aussi sous la chaleureuse masse de coton blanc, se collant inconsciemment au corps robuste mais pourtant vulnérable de l'endormi aux yeux sombres.

L'atmosphère de la pièce avait à cet instant changé. La douleur qui s'était échappé des yeux de Yunho s'était transformé en un calme paisible, rythmé par le souffle de son sommeil, veillé par une fine silhouette à la peau aussi lisse et blanche qu'une statue de marbre. Peut être était-elle-même une statue tant son immobilité paraissait inhumaine.

*

Il se réveilla le lendemain tard dans la matinée, le visage caressé par les rayons chaleureux du soleil qui venait de faire son apparition, à travers un creux de ses amis nuages. Un bref bâillement suivit d'un étirement aussi souple qu'un félin et il se leva, cherchant du pied l'une de ses pantoufles blanches.

Cendrillon au lever du lit.

Il ne fit pas attention au corps alangui sous sa couette et alla préparer deux grandes tasses d'un chocolat chaud à la fois amère et sucré, comme il les aimait.

Peut être cette saveur lui rappelait-elle celle de sa propre vie ?

Un fin plateau de verre dans les mains, il revint s'asseoir sur le lit, dans l'intention de réveiller l'Ange endormit. Mais le visage de l'assoupi l'arrêta, et il promena son regard le long de sa peau d'albâtre, détaillant chaque parties qui semblaient l'insulter tant elles et il étaient parfaits. Ses fines paupières de velours, amenant à un nez aussi droit que fin, puis une bouche. Une bouche terriblement tentante, à l'apparence aussi sucrée qu'une framboise, des lèvres plus séduisantes encore de celles d'une femme, tout cela réunit sur un seul et même unique visage. Un visage prolongé d'une gorge aussi tentante qu'effrayante.

Qui était-il ?

Qui était-il pour être aussi beau ?

*

Un léger mouvement et il reporta son regard sur le plateau, honteux d'avoir examiné quelqu'un de cette façon, qui plus est, un homme.

Deux mains s'étendirent à la façon d'un chat, s'extrayant de sous la couette, suivit d'un bâillement puis d'un clignement des yeux.

« Tu me regardes depuis longtemps comme ça, Yunho ? demanda l'éveillé un sourire apparaissant au coin de ses lèvres  
- Je viens juste d'apporter deux tasses de chocolat, esquiva l'interpellé »

JaeJoong hocha la tête et se glissa pour s'asseoir contre le mur, dévoilant de cette façon son torse qui tout comme son visage était… parfait.  
Yunho le remarqua, et se leva pour ensuite revenir, lui tendant une chemise.

« Tu as honte de voir un homme torse nu ? s'amusa JaeJoong  
- Honte non, mais je suis pudique, et je préfèrerai que tu portes cette chemise, alors j'espère qu'elle t'ira...  
- Pourquoi pas… »

Il l'enfila.

Et elle lui alla à merveille, le blanc légèrement transparent du tissu dévoilait sa peau par endroits, le rendant plus attrayant encore que lorsqu'il ne portait rien. La coupe légèrement trop grande pour lui, sa taille étant plus fine que celle de Yunho, le rendait aussi fragile qu'un enfant perdu dans le vêtement de son parent, malgré son regard qui lui découvrait une intelligence profonde, il n'était en aucun cas un enfant…

« Elle te va bien »

Ils sourirent.

Puis ils s'emparèrent chacun d'une tasse et s'installèrent sur la couette douce et encore chaude de leur sommeil. En cette froide période, un breuvage chaud comme le chocolat était le bienvenu, et comme chacun le sait, le chocolat donne la sensation d'être amoureux.

Peut être était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle était la boisson préférée de Yunho ?

Pour ne pas changer, le silence régnait dans la pièce, on aurait pu croire qu'il n'y avait personne si deux silhouettes ne se tenaient pas sur l'unique grand meuble de la pièce, le lit.

JaeJoong se leva après avoir fini son chocolat pour aller poser sa tasse dans la cuisine, remarquant à son retour un meuble caché dans un creux de l'entrée, noir. Seul meuble sombre de l'appartement, il toucha la surface pour se rendre compte que plus qu'un meuble, c'était un piano.

Sans le signaler au propriétaire des lieux, il tira le tabouret du dessous de l'instrument et s'y assit pour ensuite soulever doucement le capot de l'instrument de bois.

Un fin tissu rouge était reposé sur le clavier.

Il l'enleva, puis posa ses longs doigts fins sur les touches, avant d'entamer lentement une mélodie.

Des notes s'échappèrent jusqu'à la chambre où Yunho qui buvait encore son chocolat, au son d'un piano qui n'avait pas été touché depuis bien longtemps, leva la tête. Malgré que l'instrument soit désaccordé, les notes s'enchaînaient d'une façon si légère qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'aller voir qui étant en train de jouer, même si la réponse était évidente.

JaeJoong paraissait enveloppé par la musique, penché sur le clavier, se balançant légèrement au rythme du morceau, les yeux fermés, ses doigts courraient sur chaque touche comme si chacune d'elle allait lui délivrer un message au fur et à mesure de son avancée dans la mélodie.

Yunho s'approcha pour s'asseoir près de lui, sur le tabouret. Et sans dire mot, il se laissa à son tour emporté par la musique, si bien que des larmes s'échappèrent de ses paupières closes. A la fin du morceau, l'Ange tourna la tête vers son voisin pour le découvrir pleurant silencieusement.

Lorsque Yunho pleurait, c'était pire encore que n'importe quelle autre personne. Découvrir autant de sensibilité émanant d'une enveloppe aussi masculine que la sienne était d'autant plus troublant qu'il paraissait intouchable, presque insensible.

Mais tout le monde sait que les apparences sont souvent trompeuses…


End file.
